List of Dennim's abilities
While Dennim is a made up creature and not always within the realms of reality, he often has supernatural powers and abilities that can bend it. Whether reality itself gets affected or just Mind's perception of it, depends on the universe they're in. Most universes also decide what powers Dennim can use or when. 'Standard abilities' Dennim has this set of abilities no matter the universe he's in or rules he has to abide to. 'Teleportation' Dennim is able to instantly move himself from one spot to another. This tends to be an off-screen thing most of the time and in close proximity of Mind. Usually this gift is subtle enough to make it seem like Dennim is sneaky, or at most a fast and silent runner. In some cases his teleportation ability is visibly depicted by his body releasing small amounts of black smoke, whereafter he dissolves, but this isn't always the method shown on how it's done. ----- 'Superhuman strength' Dennim has an especially strong body and is able to receive extreme amounts of abuse without signs of ever having received it. His movements are quick and own punches brutal, yet it isn't quite the kind of force that can hit through a stone wall, as his strength is supposed to stay "believable". ----- 'Immortality' Dennim is unable to die, though he ages together with Mind and his body will respond to lethal blows. As an attempt to fit into reality, he'll appear damaged and dead for a few seconds, whereafter he'll stand up. He'll only die if Mind dies, receives proper care for her mental health, or some kind of meddling is done to her brain. If he's released from her mind before that happens, he'll stay immortal. ----- 'Law clairvoyance' Dennim, with exception of the Dennim from the canon storyline, knows the rules of the universe he's in and what is required to make himself a real person. Special abilities These abilties are only part of his being if the universe allows for it one way or another. Transformation While the term "transformation" is very broad, here it describes Dennim's ability to turn into a large demonic beast. This includes more moderate versions as well. ----- Fake product placement Dennim can create objects or locations out of thin air and convince the outside world they are legitimate. There are no real limitations on what these objects can be, though their size and overal impact on the world and its people will affect the amount of effort needed from Dennim (or Mind's brain) to keep it into existence. Besides objects and locations, ideas and "past events" can also be inserted. ----- Organ crusher Dennim can destroy people from the inside. Victims will start bleeding out of their orifices and then collapse. He doesn't have to touch or be near the victim in order to do this, but does need to see them. ---- 'Possession' Dennim can take over the body of a human being. While this ability can be seen as an instant problem solver, Dennim doesn't use it that often, because of the demanding attention that is needed from him at all times. He cannot insert an idea into the minds of the people he chooses to possess and then leave them be, for example. Dennim's inabilty to control multiple people at once is another flaw, and also appears in the following ability: ----- 'Living doll maker' Dennim can create people out of nothing and control them. For more information, see: Puppet ----- 'Memory alteration' Dennim can remove and insert false memories into Mind's head, as he's directly connected to it. ----- Gift of life Dennim can grant one deceased creature life and wake them to be any age he desires. All this creature's previous memories will stay intact, unless they had an illness that corrupted most of it; like dementia. This method doesn't work with Mind and will always be considered a forbidden power by the universe they're in. Because of this, Dennim can only get away with resurrecting one body and knows he will receive punishment if he keeps disrespecting death. ----- Expanded clairvoyance This ability only belongs to the Dennim from the canon storyline. Dennim sees and understands all different universes that exist and can see every possible outcome to his story in these universes. But while he has this gift and it's considered useful on paper, this version of Dennim doesn't know what universe he's in himself, thus doesn't know what route to take in order to make himself real or win Mind's love. False abilities This is a list of abilities Dennim is assumed to have, based on comics, drawings or animations, but doesn't. 'Flight/floating' Dennim cannot fly, glide or float in the air. This action is considered too suspicious for a normal human being to have, thus isn't added in his set of powers Mind unconsciously decided he should have. It's also not a special ability Dennim gets after being given life. ---- Shadow-cloaking Dennim cannot turn his body black or appear as a shawody figure. When he looks like this in artwork, it's because he is standing in a dark area or Mind's brain is still adjusting to his sudden presence. See Also *Dennim